1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a single-stage power factor correction circuit, and more particularly to a single-stage power factor correction circuit that comes with a switch for facilitating positive and negative half cycles to provide a conducting path, so that the current just needs to pass through two rectifiers to lower the temperature of the power supply.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a single-stage power factor correction circuit is usually used in a high-performance power supply for improving power factor. In traditional single-stage power factor correction circuits, a loop is formed by passing current through three rectifiers at a positive half cycle or a negative half cycle by means of the ON and OFF of a metal oxide field effect transistor (MOFET).
However, the foregoing circuit has the following drawback. The current has to pass through three rectifiers to form a loop regardless at a positive half cycle or at a negative half cycle, and thus causing a higher conduction loss and increasing the temperature of the power supply.
In view of the foregoing shortcomings of the prior art, the present invention provides a single-stage power factor correction circuit to overcome the foregoing shortcomings.